Mi final
by Kourin-Ryuuen
Summary: Dos cuerpos, una sola alma. Tan sólo una explicación para un final algo confuso y que da bastante que pensar, mi versión de los hechos Oneshot


**Cabe destacar que los personajes no pertenecen, esto es sólo una versión de lo que desde mi punto de vista puede haber ocurrido en el final de esta serie. **

* * *

- ¡Je! Sabía que estarías aquí-

- Hasta que te has decidido Kyo, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte-

- Aquel que gane tendrá derecho a llevarse la Murasama- dijo mientras le arrojaba una espada y clavaba la grandiosa Murasama en un terreno mas alejado como si debiera observar la batalla.

- No sólo la Murasama…- respondió el con un aire de misterio.

Ambos desenvainan sus espadas utilizando la misma técnica, no por nada eran una sola alma dividida en dos cuerpos diferentes; como uno eran el mas fuerte del mundo, pero por separado…todo se definiría en ese momento.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, atacando a un mismo tiempo con sus sonrisas soberbias marcadas en el rostro, los polos iguales se repelen, jamás podrían estar juntos sin combatir, por más que alguien intentara retenerlos, sus corazones y la química estaban en contra de ese fenómeno.

- o -

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy cercano, una joven de largos cabellos rubios y una pistola oculta entre sus ropas era puesta al tanto de toda la historia que aún se le había negado, quitándole un gran peso de encima. Ya no era necesaria la búsqueda del asesino de su hermano para cobrar venganza, pues el había de buscar su muerte en el pasado bajo su propia responsabilidad. Cuan feliz se sentía al saber que ya no tendría que matar a un hombre que tanto amaba.

Aún así, había algo que la tenía intranquila, en cuanto terminó con su conversación no dudo ni un minuto en buscar a ambos dueños de su corazón, pero algo andaba mal, no los encontraba por ninguna parte, solo quedaba una salida…

- ¿Es que jamás podrán llevarse bien?- bufó

- o -

- ¡Susaku!- gritaron los dos al unísono

Una llamarada llenó el lugar, apareciendo de ella dos hermosas aves de fuego que a gran velocidad extendieron sus alas y surcaron el cielo formando estelas luminosas que chocaban una y otra vez en singular batalla. Caían y se levantaban para volver a caer, dándole sentido a la fabulosa leyenda del ave fénix, aquella ave que resurge de sus cenizas. Esta vez, sin embargo, habría un ave que no podría volver a nacer. El destino estaba escrito y ellos no podrían vivir en paz mientras compartieran un mismo mundo, la hora de la verdad había llegado, ¿quién de los dos era el elegido para continuar con su existencia terrenal?

- Anda Kyo. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-

- Como si estuvieras haciendo una gran hazaña-

- Sabes bien que como el original, seré yo quien vencerá-

- No olvides Kyoshiro que aquel que le ganó a ese estúpido demonio fui yo, tú solo te rendiste justo antes de la batalla, eres un cobarde y mereces morir- dijo atacando ahora con mas fuerza.

La batalla continuaba, el sonido de las espadas era estruendoso, no podían darse el lujo de utilizar la técnica de Suzaku consecutivamente, después de todo era demasiado complicada y no disponían de una Murasama para lograrlo con mayor facilidad. El hecho de haberlo conseguido con espadas comunes era la muestra de su fuerza y destreza, la prueba concreta de que esta batalla no era una disputa cualquiera.

- Eres débil Kyoshiro, así jamás me vencerás- utilizando su clásica sonrisa maléfica, acompañada de esos profundos y endemoniados ojos rojos.

- Aún así, no puedes vencerme-

Con una fuerza y energía descomunal, ambos oponentes se embistieron con sus espadas sacando leves chispas entre roce y roce, pero aun así, con tanta habilidad y maestría, ninguno había podido hacerle daño a su contrincante. Ante cada ataque siempre existía una manera de evadirlo y bajo la misma técnica era más fácil evitar el golpe del adversario. Kyoshiro entonces con un enorme salto probó desde las alturas.

- ¡Kaze no Kourin!-

- No conseguirás nada con eso Kyoshiro-

Antes de que la ráfaga de viento llegara hasta él, ya había sido esquivada de un solo salto, contraatacando de forma inmediata. Corriendo a toda velocidad decidido a dar un golpe por lo bajo, al llegar frente a Kyoshiro y tomándolo por sorpresa, cambió su ruta de ataque con un movimiento ligero quedando detrás de este. Sin embargo, su contrincante también era rápido, logrando tan sólo asestarle un golpe en su brazo izquierdo y a su vez Kyoshiro herir su mejilla derecha.

- Esta batalla si que es divertida-

- Admito que eres bueno Kyoshiro, pero no el mejor- le respondió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara y la lamía con placer.

Era el turno de Kyoshiro de abalanzarse contra Kyo con un corte horizontal, el demonio de ojos rojos con sus rápidos reflejos logro esquivar el golpe fácilmente. Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando la fuerza de su ataque anterior dio un gran brinco sobre su rival cayendo a sus espaldas, de manera muy similar a lo que había hecho Kyo anteriormente, lanzó una estocada apuntando de manera directa a su corazón.

Si éste hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, inclusive Yukimura, con ese golpe todo habría terminado, pero aquel era Onime no Kyo, quien había alcanzado a defenderse con su espada bloqueando de lleno aquel golpe, aún de espaldas a su oponente. Finalmente producto de un rápido giro, ambos quedaron nuevamente mirándose de frente con las espadas unidas, retrocediendo en el acto para planear un nuevo ataque.

- Ya es tu hora- dijo Kyo

- Creo que estas confundido, el final aquí es para ti, yo soy el único y original-

- o -

En un camino cercano, Yuya se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del encuentro, de verdad deseaba con toda su alma que ambos se encontraran a salvo; pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Jeraiya y Okuni se encontraban ahí.

- No trates de impedirlo si uno muere jamás podrás amar al otro-

- Eso es mentira- contestaba ella muy segura de sus palabras.

- o -

- Ya basta de juegos Kyo, en el momento en que desaparezcas yo tomaré mi vida normal y podré quedarme con Yuya-

- Así que te preocupas por la chiquilla. Puedes estar tranquilo, la cuidaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Mira que sorpresa, no imaginaba que fueras capaz de querer a alguien-

- ¡Estúpido, ella es mi sirviente Nº 1, todo amo cuida de sus sirvientes!-

- ¡Idiota!-

- La única manera de que puedas quedarte con mi sirviente, es que volvamos a ser uno-

- Ya lo veremos- preparándose ambos para dar su golpe final.

- ¡Es hora de que conozcas el sonido del viento!- gritaron.

Con una parsimonia desesperante sostenían sus espadas y con su mano izquierda comenzaban a trazar su recorrido de abajo hacia arriba, provocando que sus armas tomaran un color anaranjado al contacto con su mano. De un solo movimiento cortaron el aire, pero algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo en ese momento. En el mismo instante en que lazaron su ataque al viento, un extraño brillo iluminó el lugar arrastrando a los guerreros hacia el centro del conflicto.

- ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?- pregunto Kyo.

- La fuerza de los dos ataques al chocar se esta concentrando en medio de ambos y nos está absorbiendo-

- Eso es ridículo-

- Ridículo o no, está pasando frente a tus propios ojos Onime no Kyo-

Mientras estaban intentando salir de aquella ventisca que los atraía, Kyo comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, una muy similar a la de aquella vez hace cuatro años cuando luchaba con Kyoshiro, sentía que su alma salía de su cuerpo.

- ¡No es posible, acabo de recuperarlo, no lo permitiré!-

Sin embargo, algo más que un simple traspaso de alma estaba sucediendo, por una extraña razón Kyo no se sentía tan molesto de compartir un solo cuerpo. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que ambos estuviesen unidos nuevamente, pero no de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho alguna vez.

- ¡Kyo, Kyoshiro!-

Se oía una voz a la distancia. No cabía duda que era Yuya, la cual se encontraba asustada ante el probable pronóstico de una batalla final, más aún cuando lo único que había logrado presenciar, era la caída de uno de los cuerpos y como el sobreviviente se dirigía hacia ella con gran calma llevando en sus manos a la legendaria Murasama.

- o -

Once años después de que todas las aventuras hubieran terminado, un ataque a la casa de Tokugawa se estaba escribiendo en la historia, ambos bandos: el de Benitora, más conocido entre sus pares como Hidetada el antiguo heredero al puesto de Shogun y el de Yukimura junto a sus grandes aliados, se encontraban ahora en una gran disputa. El pasado en el que alguna vez habían luchado juntos quedaba atrás.

Aún así, en un lugar muy cercano con un ambiente totalmente contrario a la batalla, una mujer gritaba tranquilamente sus productos por el polvoriento camino que conducía a la ciudad. Se trataba de una farmacéutica ambulante como alguna vez lo fue Kyoshiro, llevando tras de si la misma caja para guardar medicamentos. Deteniéndose unos instantes al llegar a la orilla de un rió, pues le pareció reconocer una silueta familiar.

- Vaya, así que aquí te habías metido-

Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros rojizos se dio vuelta a mirarla, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al reconocerla, mientras la veía venir con aquellos ojos azules con bordes rojos de mirada apacible.

Las batallas habían terminado para él, al menos ya no las buscaba con el afán de antes. Su vida se había vuelto tranquila desde que compartía aventuras con esa chiquilla, desde el día que comprendió que como Kyoshiro y Kyo no tendrían cabida en el mundo. Ambos eran una sola alma y como tal debían estar unidas en un mismo cuerpo, pero sólo el sentimiento que compartieran por la entonces joven Yuya, logró el milagro de una sincronía perfecta de sus almas inquietas y con aquel agresivo ataque en el pasado chocaron sus ideales y emociones provocando un desenlace feliz.

El día que Yuya lo vio acercarse con la espada en la mano sintió miedo, miedo de perder otra vez a un ser querido, pero en el momento en que sus ojos y su sonrisa quedaron a la vista comprendió a la perfección lo que había ocurrido lanzándose sin pensar contra él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Desde ese momento no volvieron a separarse y aunque no se les puede considerar a ellos como una pareja normal, podría decirse a su peculiar manera que lo eran, pero eso no era lo primordial, sino el hecho de que no importa cuanto tiempo pasase ellos siempre estarían juntos por que la única llave para la tranquilidad de su alma era…

- Yuya…-

* * *

**2° Edición: Espero que esta versión haya sido de su agrado, estoy conciente del final de estos personajes en el manga, pero dado que para la fecha que escribí esta historia sumado al abierto final del anime permite un sin fin de especulaciones, he aquí la mía (24-09-2011).**


End file.
